Hold on, Hermione
by 13Aura
Summary: Hold on, Hermione is a fic about Harmione when Hermione mysteriously disappears and it is up to Ron and Harry to find her. Meanwhile, something is going on at Melbourne Manor


I do not own anything in Harry Potter..

Hold on Hermione is a fic based on Harry/Hermione, it all happens in the sixth year when Hermione mysteriously disappears and it is up to Ron and Harry to find her, Meanwhile, at Malfoy Manor... something suspicious is going on...

**Chapter1- ****The** **Mauraders** **Map**

It was really late at night but Harry Potter was up... staring at the Marauders map, looking for Malfoy. He knew he was somewhere but he couldn't see where. Not in the Slytherin Common Room, not in the Great Hall and not in the Dungeons.

He couldn't see the possibilities of where Malfoy had gone. But in the faint light, that glowed in the room he saw a tiny speck labelled 'Hermione Granger' Moving out of the Griffindor Common Room. He automatically began to sweat. Hermione was never the one to break rules, he thought. Why would she go out in the dead of the night, when it is not allowed, he asked himself. He jumped out of his four poster and froze as he realized that he must have made a racket by thumping so loudly. But after hearing the snores of Ron, Seamus and Dean, he jogged out of the Dormitory and out of the hole that led out of the Common Room. The fat lady was really tired and grimaced at him. He turned to look at her. "Did someone go out right now? " he asked her. "Why, you!? Yes, she did." The fat lady, made a sour face and pointed to the moving stairs. He spotted towards the stairs and saw some hair on the bottom. I didn't take him a second to realize that it was the bushy hair that he liked about Hermione. He kneeled down and shook her. Chanting 'Hermione' the whole time. His efforts gave in and slowly, Hermione opened her chocolate brown eyes. Relief flooded in Harry. He supported her up and walked her back to the Common Room, being patient with her. Once inside, he sat her on the sofa and slipped beside her. Her eyes were glistening with tears. "Is there something wrong?" He began and looked at her in the eyes. She shifted uncomfortably on the Sofa and looked at him. "No" was all she said and hurried back to her dormitory. Harry knew something was bothering her but she wouldn't tell what. He waited for a minute after she left but the darted back to his four poster and lay there, his head deep in thought. He didn't know when but he fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning, Harry was really restless. He desperately wanted to talk to Hermione but she was nowhere in sight. She was not there in potions where Professor Slughorn appreciated his Hiccoughing solution. She was not there in Charms where Harry couldn't get the hang of turning vinegar into wine. He really expected Hermione to be in Transfiguration where she could've tutored him in Non-Verbal spells. Herbology went without her appearance. And DADA was just as bad.

He never saw her at lunch and not even in the free periods. She was not there in the Common Room. Harry wondered whether she was sick or if she was avoiding him or others. She can't be avoiding me, he thought during his free period, she is my best friend. The day was slower than usual, without Hermione and with Ron's theories that she was kidnapped by the cannibals to make her their queen. Harry laughed at that cause nobody else did.

Harry was really bored and really desperate-although he didn't know why- without Hermione. She was supposed to be there with them. Even Professor McGonagall was surprised that she hadn't shown up.

In the Evening, before Dinner, he asked Lavender Brown, to go to the girls' dormitory and find Hermione. Lavender was delighted to go but she returned with worse news, she said that Hermione was not in her room and that her bed was really messed up.

But then something really unimaginable happened. Lavender walked up to Ron and said "Hi Ron!" in the most girlieish voice ever and then added "I've been wanting to tell you something since the beginning of the school year." she flushed scarlet and then she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him, full on the lips. Ron at first, was taken aback but after realization, he pulled her into a bear hug and they kissed. The whole Common was in awe and dead silence but then everyone burst out, hooting, cheering, admiring, encouraging, appreciati g and what not. The, it was time for Dinner, Harry felt like a third wheel, between Lavender and Ron. Professor Dumbledore was not seen. The feast was delightful but Harry couldn't concentrate with Lavender and Ron smooching continuously in front of him. He felt sick. His stomach lurched but he didn't want to hurt their feelings so he sat there until his untouched ate of food vanished. Ron and Lavender didn't break apart, they walked hand in hand to the Common Room. He felt an urge to go to the bathroom, he felt sick so, he went to the bathroom that was in the Common Room, he turned the knob but the scene he saw was more awkward. Lavender was pinned to the wall, with her shirt off and Ron, with his off too, snogged her with force. They both turned their heads to the door and gasped after seeing that the unwanted intruder was Harry.

He muttered a quick 'sorry' and rushed to his four poster to get some sleep..


End file.
